


Common Grounds

by boombadaboom



Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clark Kent Angst, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Female boss - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Love/Hate, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, male employee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boombadaboom/pseuds/boombadaboom
Summary: She's the boss. And he's...well..the new employee.





	1. New Start

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, lol  
> I hope you like it!

Clark Kent stared at the tall building in front of him. This was it, a new start. Just a few weeks ago, he decided to stop working for the Daily Planet for personal reasons, and since then, he was offered a job at CASSANDRA, a magazine that's been popular and successful way before he was born. He was offered the position of an editor because their previous editor was fired. No pressure.

He sighed and pushed through the doors. He remembered to ask for his employee card and went to the receptionist. He was obviously busy, so Clark tapped his fingers on the counter while he waited for him.

"Yes, can I help you?" The receptionist asked, seemingly irritated.

"Oh, yes." Clark flashed a smile, "I'm the new editor..? I'm supposed to take my ID card?"

The receptionist guy sighed and grabbed something from the drawer. He then stepped away from the his place and told Clark to follow him. "Okay, you can't lose this ID, you need to bring it with you everywhere - that's why you put it over your head and never leave without it, and..yeah, that's basically it. So, you'll be working on the tenth floor, and uh..yeah. Ally will be upstairs waiting for you to explain everything." He handed Clark the ID card and went back to his station.

"Thank you." Clark said after he left.

He stepped into the elevator and straightened his shirt. Things were definitely different in Gotham than it was in Metropolis. People were so much more...intense, in his words. He knew that Gotham was popular of its crime rate, and he admitted that he was a bit intimidated when he first moved in, but that's the risk he had to take in order to start a new life, right?

The elevator doors opened on the tenth floor and he was greeted with a red-haired, excited, polka-dot blazer wearing woman.

"Clark Kent, right?"

Clark nodded, taken aback with her aura. "Yes, that's me."

"Hi, I'm Ally Collins. I'm Portia Banks's assistant - she's the chief editor, which means she's our superior and she can fire us whenever she wants." Ally said and laughed nervously. "Anyway, here's your working space - it's right next to mine, and if you have any questions you can ask me anytime."

"Of course," Clark smiled, "thank you, Ms. Collins."

"Ally is fine," She blushed. "And you look really great, Clark."

"Um, thanks." Clark flashed an unsure smile before setting his things down.

Not long after Clark sat on his chair, a few employee came over to his desk and introduced themselves. Mostly were women, saying he looked great and a few..inappropriate words, but they were harmless.

"Clark, can I get your number? I mean, you were from the Daily Planet, so I was just wondering if you'd have any tips for me." 

Clark was about to kindly reject her when their superior, Portia Banks called out.

"Hey, new guy!" Portia called from her office. "My office. Now. And girls, back to work."

Clark pursed his lips and went to Portia's office which was pretty bright and colorful for someone who seemed like she could snap him in half.

"Uh..Have I done something wrong?"

"What- no!" Portia snorted. "I want to give you your first assignment."

"Oh, I see. Sorry." Clark cleared himself.

Portia sat on her fuchsia, velvet arm chair and took out her fluffy, feathered pen. "I want you to write an article about the fundraising gala on Thursday night in Gotham. I want it big and glamorous."

Portia handed Clark the premiere address and he kept it in his pocket. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Clark. That's all." Portia waved off her hands as Clark turned around to exit her office.

"Wait."

He turned back to look at his superior.

"I want a magazine article, not a newspaper article."

"..Yes, ma'am."

 

 

Emma Fray had a long day to attend to. Being CEO wasn't easy, especially because she's a female CEO of the most popular fashion magazine, people expect her to look good every time. She had just finished an important meeting with a few people over brunch, and to be honest, she's had enough of them trying to offer her a partnership or asking for a 5 percent ownership of her magazine line. They underestimated her because she's a woman, but she'll show them what she could do.

Emma stepped into the car and told her driver to take her to the company. She sighed and took off her sunglasses.

"So, how was it?"

Emma gave Lucy, her secretary, a tired look. "If any of those people I just met called again, turn them down. I don't want to see their faces for a second time."

"Of course." Lucy made a huge X on a page and turned to another. "Okay, so now we're heading back to the company for you to sort out some paperwork, and then you're going to have a meeting with the division chiefs about the movie premiere."

Emma just hummed and closed her eyes for the rest of the journey.

"You're doing an amazing job, Lucy." Emma complimented.

Lucy smiled, "Thank you, Miss Fray."

When the car stopped, Emma opened the door and stepped out of the car. When she entered the building, people immediately greeted her with 'good mornings' and 'hellos', so she rushed to the elevator with Lucy and pressed the 15th floor. Once the elevator doors opened, Emma exited first and headed straight to her office, sitting on her leather arm chair. She saw the stack of paperwork on her desk and groaned.

"Lucy, when does the meeting start??" Emma asked.

"In one hour, Ms. Fray."

Emma closed her eyes for a second before reading through the papers.

People always underestimate her magazine line because she's a woman. They said it won't be as successful like when her father was CEO. Even her father doubted her. The company wasn't supposed to be led by her, her brother was supposed to take care of it. But, when he decided to join the army and left his family, her father had no choice but to hand over the company to her.

At first Emma didn't want to do it. She didn't want to comply to her father's orders like a machine, but then she decided to prove him wrong and make sure the company lived up to its expectations. So she did. CASSANDRA continued to become a huge fashion magazine, and she even surpassed her father's expectations. Although she never came home for family dinner anymore.

 

 

 

Clark was having a hard time trying to focus on his work. He had to find out who are going to attend the fundraising gala, and he wasn't getting any leads. Sure, he was a chief editor next to Lois back at the Daily Planet, but this time he's writing for a magazine. It's similar but different, and he still couldn't quite grasp that difference.

"Having a hard time, Clark?" Ally asked, poking her head from the stack of files she had on her desk.

"Uh, no." Clark let out an awkward chuckle. "Not at all."

"Okay." Ally smiled agonizingly sweet, and continued to stare at him as he tried to work.

Clark gave her another awkward smile before deciding to actually ask her for help. "Hey, Ally?"

"Yes, Clark?" Ally grinned.

"Um, for the fundraising event..what do I actually write on the article?"

Ally pondered. "Well..we are a fashion magazine, so write about fashion. You know, clothing and fabric, and brands and-"

Clark nodded. She didn't really help with his situation, but then again, he felt like he was the one doing things wrong.

"Clark, can I ask you a question?" Ally asked.

"Sure."

"You were a sports journalist on the Daily Planet, and now..you're an editor for us." She looked unsure to ask, but did it anyway. "Why did you agree with this job? I mean, not that you shouldn't, but I was just wondering why- you know what, never mind." She chuckled and went back to work immediately.

Clark thought about her question for a while, but decided not to answer it. It was personal, he didn't need anyone to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short! I'll make it up in the second one!


	2. Chapter 2

Another day, another stressful one for Emma. Tonight was the fundraising event. As a CEO, it was important for her to help raise money to help sanctuaries all over the world. Of course, she still worked in the morning and only started preparing for the gala in the afternoon. Make-up artists and stylists showed up at her apartment to help her dress - although she's fully capable of doing it herself, they insisted.

"You are going to look gorgeous in this dress, honey." The stylist said, showing her a sexy gown.

"No."

"How about this one?" He said with a shimmering look, lifting the most sheer gown she's ever seen.

Emma's eyes widened and she stood up from her chair. "No! I am not going to wear that. Ever."

The stylist frowned and thought, "alright, how about this one?"

"Better," Emma said, "but let's not have it in red, yeah?"

"Darling, we don't have it in another color."

"Then let's find another dress." Emma smiled sweetly and let the makeup artists do their thing. She knew they were getting annoyed with her, and she did it on purpose.

 

In the end, Emma chose a black gown with a deep V neck line cut, and an open back that hugged her waist just right. She saw herself in the mirror and decided that it'd have to do. She put on her white heels as the stylist helped her with the accessories and the makeup artists did her hair.

Of course, if she was given a choice, she would have chosen pajama pants all day, but she's the face of CASSANDRA. She needed to leave a decent impression. At the least.

She thanked the people who helped her get ready and immediately got into her own car, telling the driver to go to the venue.

 

Emma had her speech ready and was memorizing it in her head until they arrived. Stepping out of the car, she heard cameras flash and the paparazzi telling her to come over and give them a pose. Of course, she headed where her red carpet manager told her to go. She posed here and there, smiling and saying hellos to people she recognized.

Just as she was walking, someone snaked an arm around her waist. She scoffed when she saw who it was.

"How convenient." Emma commented.

Bruce Wayne smirked. "Well hello to you too."

"Hello, Bruce. Now would you kindly leave?"

"Mm, no." Bruce smiled playfully. "I'm surprised you don't have a date tonight."

Emma pursed her lips. "What makes you think that?"

"You're alone on the red carpet. I think that says it all." Bruce kept his smile on as both of them were talking. "So I thought I'd be your date for the night."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Emma rolled her eyes and pushed him away slightly. "I'm here with someone."

"Really?" He raised a brow. "Well where is he then?"

Emma bit her lip. "Around."

Bruce chuckled. "If you say so. See you inside, Emma." He winked at her before walking away.

Emma watched him walk away and had to restrain herself from faking a vomit. Bruce Wayne was...insufferable. He's been trying to get in her pants ever since he first laid eyes on her. So yes, Emma had to lie about having a date for the night when she really came alone. Although, he didn't seem convinced.

Groaning in her head, Emma went inside and found her seat, which was only a few tables away from Bruce's. He gave her a knowing smirk when their eyes met.

 

 

Clark had his suit on for the night. He was prepared with a notebook and pen in his pocket, he was ready to go interview some people, which turned out to be so much harder than it looked. He managed to interview a few celebrities, business owners and organization volunteers, but it wasn't enough. He wasn't getting the story he wanted - though he really didn't know what he wanted.

Clark decided to take a break while the event started. He went to the bar at the back and watched celebrities give their speeches and cries to help the world. And that's when he saw her. His eyes widened when he saw the woman standing on stage with a mic, and talking about how important it is to save wildlife, but all he could focus on was her. She was here. Emma Fray.

He didn't realize that her speech was done until she stepped down from the stage and went straight to the bar. The bar he was at. As he watched her, he couldn't help the smile that crept to his lips.

_"Clark, come on! I was just playing!"_

_Clark sulked and kept on walking away from her. "No! Get away from me, Emma. I'm ugly."_

_"Oh come on," Emma chased and stopped in front of him, making him abruptly stop. "You're not ugly."_

_"Yes I am," Clark argued. "You said it yourself."_

_Emma sighed and took hold of his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You're not ugly, Clark."_

_Clark didn't seem too convinced and frowned."I shouldn't have gotten these glasses..I look stupid."_

_"No, you don't." Emma said. "You look handsome. Like you always do."_

_Emma lifted his face to look at her and she smiled. She kissed his cheek before running home._

_They were only kids, but that was the best day of his life._

 

Clark daringly approached her with his drink. Emma looked beautiful. She was...he'd like to believe that she was the same, but he knew better than that. Although she looked stressed and tired. He put his drink down on the counter and sat next to her, their distance only a couple feet apart. He could feel his nervousness kick in, and he tried to muster up words to say hi, when she suddenly turned around.

"..Can I help you?"

Her voice. It sounded so velvety and he had to stop himself from overthinking things.

"Um," he muttered, "you..don't remember me, do you?"

Emma furrowed her brows. "Uh..Should I?"

Clark took out his glasses, "Okay, does this help?" He put them on and saw Emma's eyes squint in confusion, then widen in surprise.

"Oh my God!" She covered her mouth and grinned. "Clark!"

Clark grinned and laughed along with her, "long time no see, Emma."

"Oh my God, what are you doing here??" Emma gave him a big hug as she asked.

"Work, unfortunately." He sighed. "I assume you're here because of your family?"

Emma chuckled. "Sort of. So how are you? Oh God, I haven't seen you in years!"

"I'm doing good. I just moved from Metropolis, so.." Clark said. "And you? You've been missing for years."

 

_"Dad, where are we going?"_

_Emma's father looked at her and sighed. "Grandpa's having a hard time in Gotham all by himself. We're moving there to help him out."_

_Emma couldn't help but frown. "We're moving to Gotham? B-but I have a life here, dad."_

_Her father sighed again. "You're only 18. Your life is still ahead of you."_

_Her frown deepened even more. "when are we leaving?"  
_

_"In 30 minutes."_

_"In 30 minutes??? Dad, I haven't even said goodbye to my friends!"_

_Her father grabbed her arms and shook her. "Emma! They are not your friends. Those people only call themselves your friends just so that they can get our money."_

_How could he say that? "Well at least let me talk to Clark-"_

_"Clark?" Her father stopped packing and scoffed. "That poor kid with glasses?"_

_It was Emma's turn to scoff. "Yes. And that 'poor kid with glasses' is my boyfriend. How could you even-"_

_She stopped when her father glared at her._

_"Don't talk back at me, young lady." He warned. "And that Clark is not your boyfriend. He's nothing. You can't expect me to let you, my daughter, date someone like him. He's a nerd. You're going to find a much better partner in the future."_

 

Emma gave him a tight-lip smile. "Yeah, I've been great. Why'd you move from Metropolis?"

"Some..work stuff. I decided to change jobs and everything." Clark said.

"What do you do?" Emma asked out of curiosity.

"I'm a jo- editor, actually." Clark answered.

Emma raised her brows. "I'm impressed."

"What about you-"

"Ah, so this is your date?" A voice suddenly interrupted their conversation.

Emma glanced at the person and sighed. It was Bruce. Again.

"How can I help you, Bruce?" Emma smiled agonizingly.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if I could meet your date." Bruce offered his hand to the stranger, "hi, I'm Bruce Wayne. Nice to meet you."

"Clark Kent." Clark shook Bruce's hand, "You too."

Emma kept her fake smile on Bruce. "Are you done?"

Bruce chuckled, "Easy, tiger, I'll go. Have a great night, Clark. Emma." Bruce gave her another wink before leaving.

Emma finally let her cheeks rest and groaned in relief. The insufferable being was finally gone. She looked back at Clark who was smiling at her and chuckled.

"Sorry, that guy's a jerk."

Clark took a sip of his drink. "No need to apologize."

Emma also sipped her champagne and actually took a good look at Clark while he's distracted with the event. God, talk about puberty. The Clark she knew was so different than this Clark. Clark used to be the quiet guy in class, trying not to attract a lot of attention and just trying to get through junior high, but this Clark. Whoa, damn. This Clark was built- built was an understatement. And he was freaking hot. He's just sitting right next to her, completely ignoring every woman that ogled him. Even her.

So Emma finished her champagne in one go and dared herself. "Hey, Clark. Let's go back to my place."

Clark was taken aback. "Emma-"

"I have something to show you." She said before standing up and offering her hand to him.

Clark took her hand and let her lead him to her car. Of course, he didn't come to the event with a car - he didn't have one. He always knew Emma's family was rich, but he never knew what her father did as a living. He didn't even know what she did for a living. He tried asking her on the way back to her place, but she avoided the question, saying she didn't want to think about work when she's reuniting with a friend.

 

Emma opened the door to her apartment and let Clark in. "You want something to drink?" She asked, freeing her hair from the bun. "You know what, I'll get us some wine." She said and went to the kitchen.

Clark followed suit and took off his blazer. "You're trying to get me drunk?"

Emma fake-gasped. "Clark, I would never!" She laughed and grabbed a bottle of red wine.

They cheered and took a sip of the wine. "Well if you're trying to get me drunk, it'll do with this."

Emma chuckled. "So..you changed a lot."

"I get that a lot." He said.

"What made you?"

A shrug. "It just sort of happened, I guess."

She nodded and the surroundings became silent.

"What happened back then, Emma?"

She turned her head towards his, fully understanding what he had asked but chose to pretend like she didn't hear him.

"You..disappeared. Without a word." Clark said. It was probably the wine and whiskey from earlier talking.

Emma sighed and chuckled. "I just..I don't know. All of a sudden my family had to move, and I left everything. I left you."

She took a big gulp of wine.

"I mean, you didn't even say goodbye."

"I wanted to, I swear." She put her empty glass down and faced him. "You have no idea how much I wanted to see you again-"

"Yes, I do." Clark looked at her. "We were just hanging out the day before, and the next thing I know, you're gone. I couldn't find you. No one could."

Emma nervously took his hands in hers and let out a shaky breath when he didn't flinch away. "I..I'm sorry." She looked down.

Clark exhaled and caressed her cheek. "I know..it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry."

She grasped his hand on her face and relished the feeling. Once she looked at his eyes, her breath hitched and she controlled herself from crying. So she dared herself. She blinked a few times before trying to close the space between them.

Clark's hand automatically went to the back of her neck and pulled her closer. He kissed her gently at first. It's been a long time since he felt her lips against his.

Their lips moved slowly in sync, forming a slow and gentle rhythm as if the atmosphere could shatter. They only broke the kiss to take a breath.

"I missed you." Clark admitted.

Emma nodded and pulled him closer. "I missed you."

Things moved to the living room, where it became more rushed. Emma was unbuttoning his perfectly white shirt, when Clark stopped her.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." She answered, out of breath, "Are you?"

"More than anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm... I wonder what's coming in chapter three


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the very very late update!

Emma struggled to get her gown off while Clark was only in his pants. He chuckled and stood behind her, slowly putting his hands on her shoulders and she slightly gasped. Without saying a word, Clark unzipped her gown and slid the straps off her shoulders. Emma shuddered when his fingertips only touched her every so gently. The cold wind from the air conditioner hit her bare chest and she bit her lip, restraining a moan.

Emma stepped out of her gown, leaving her in her black panties. She turned to look at Clark, who had a lustful yet loving eyes and she melted. He hadn't changed one bit. Still so passionate and kind. The only thing that changed was his build. To say she wasn't a fan of it was a lie. Clark's hands hesitated to rest on her lower waist until Emma had to put them there herself.

"Don't hold back on me, Clark."

Clark gave her a smirk. "You don't know what you're asking."

Gasping, Emma was carried and dropped to the bed by Clark, who soon hovered on top of her and started devouring her lips. Clark kept kissing her until she had to take a breath, which he took as an opportunity to let his tongue travel in her hot cavern. Emma moaned and gripped his forearms as a sign of frustration. She needed more.

Clark moved to leave a mark on her neck while his hands traveled down her body and stopped on her breasts. He stopped sucking on her collarbone to have a good look at her. Emma was panting, her breath was uneven and her face flushed.

"You're beautiful." He said.

Emma let out a small laugh. "Flatterer."

Clark kissed her one more time. "I'm being honest." Then he continued his ministrations.

Emma gasped when she felt his mouth latch on her nipple and his hand playing with the other. He twirled his tongue over it and sucked gently, while his hand tweaked and rolled her nipple between his fingers and vice versa. Clark kissed his way down to her navel and his mouth stopped just over her heat. He glanced at Emma with a lustful gaze before pulling her lingerie down.

Clark smirked at the sight. "So wet already, Emma."

Emma groaned and pulled him up to kiss her. Once he did, she used her strength and flipped him over onto his back so she was straddling him.

"My turn." She said before sucking on his neck, making her own mark like the ones he left on her skin. Her hands traveled down his chest to his abdomen, slightly dragging her nails down. Clark groaned and placed his hands on her hips.

Emma reached his pants and undid it, taking it off him together with his boxer briefs. His cock was red and hot on his stomach, and she couldn't help but to reach for it and put him in her mouth.

Clark did not see that coming. He nearly bucked his hips up but managed to control himself. "You sneaky vixen.." He choked out.

Emma hummed as she took more of him in her mouth, occasionally swirling her tongue around him and her other hand played with his balls. Clark groaned and held her head, the other holding her hair up.

Emma glanced up at him and the look on her face nearly set him off. She bobbed her head up and down and used her hand for what she couldn't take.

"Jesus Christ." Clark moaned and bucked his hips. He couldn't take it anymore. He rocked her head back and forth on his cock as he started to fuck her mouth.

She relaxed her throat and let him fuck her mouth until his movements became ragged, shooting his load down her throat.

Clark moaned loudly at the sight of Emma taking his cock so good and he caressed her head. "So good, Emma..so good."

Emma was shocked at the hot, thick liquid going down her throat but she kept sucking him until he was done. Some of his cum escaped from the sides of her mouth and she wiped it off.

Clark then used his strength to flip her over.

"My turn."

He saw a trail of wetness on her thighs and chuckled. She was dripping wet and there was evidently a wet spot from the position she was in earlier.

Emma gulped and watched Clark take his time. He started on her inner thighs, giving kitten licks and kisses until he reached her clit and sucked it gently.

"Oh fuck, Clark.." She moaned and her hands dived into his hair.

Clark switched between sucking and licking, driving Emma insane as she felt so close.

"Ah-" Emma arched her back when Clark inserted a finger inside her. He kept licking and sucking while his finger moved in and out inside of her, gently pressing and curving to meet her g-spot. "Oh God, Clark!"

Clark could feel her getting closer to her orgasm and changed to sucking her clit almost harshly and curled his finger to meet her g-spot all the time.

"Aaah! F-fuck!" Emma screamed as Clark kept his ministrations. She felt that coil in her stomach snap and her toes curled. Her hands gripped Clark's hair as her back arched. "Clark!"

Clark finished eating her with a few swipes of his tongue on her clit. He grinned as he came up to her and kissed her again, letting her have a taste of herself.

Emma smiled at the kiss and played with his curls. She was still a little sensitive from her orgasm and shivered when Clark rubbed his length along her folds. He was already hard again. Clark groaned. "You ready?"

"God, just-" Emma breathed. "Just fuck me already!"

With a groan, Clark pushed inside her and moaned at her tightness. "Mmngh!" Emma closed her eyes and relished the feeling of him filling her up.

They whispered sweet nothings and cursed profanities to each other through the night, enjoying the presence of the other after years of being apart.

 

 

 

 

Clark woke up around 5 AM in the morning. He wondered where he was until he felt a weight and warmth on his chest and he smiled. Last night was possibly the best night of his life and he wouldn't have had it in any other way. He still didn't understand why Emma left him just like that, but he figured she'd come around.

He slipped out of her grasp and hear her grumble, searching for the warmth she was hugging. Chuckling, Clark crouched next to her sleeping body.

No, she wasn't a sleeping beauty alright. Clark grinned at her knitted brows and pouting lips as he went to brush her hair out of her face. Emma stirred awake at his actions but kept still. Just before Clark could stand up, Emma put her hand around the back of his neck and kissed him.

"Good morning." She greeted.

Taken aback, Clark stumbled but managed to keep his balance, still crouching down. "Morning."

Emma got up and stretched. "What time is it..?"

"It's 5 AM." Clark answered while putting on his pants.

She raised a brow at him after a while. "Yeah..that's not going to work."

"What isn't?" Clark asked.

Emma stood up and undid his pants again, leaving Clark's mouth agape. Emma rolled her eyes. "I mean, I'm not going to let you wear last night's clothes. I have some of my brother's. You pervert."

Clark grinned. "It's not my fault you look so hot in the morning."

She pushed him to the showers. "Just get in there and get the hot water running. I'll get your clothes first...then I'll join you." She winked before disappearing behind the door.

He shook his head and entered the shower. The water hit his body refreshingly and he enjoyed the cold water before Emma stepped in and switched it to warm.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Well you're already in." Clark answered before grabbing her waist and pulling her close. He pressed his lips on Emma's and she put her arms around his neck.

 

Once Clark was done dressing himself in Emma's brother's clothes, he found Emma still in her bedroom, drying her hair. He approached her as she stood up and clung to him.

"I've got to go." Clark said, "Work."

"Do you need a ride?"

He shook his head. "My place isn't far from here."

Emma nodded. "Okay. So I'll see you at...?"

Clark chuckled. "How about later tonight? Come to my place. I'll cook something for us."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled and kissed him one more time. "See you tonight."

"See you." He pecked her lips before leaving.

 

 

 

 

 

"CLARK!!"

Clark jumped in his seat when he heard Portia yell his name. Ally peeked over at him and frowned in worry. That was not a good sign. Clark had finished his article in just a few hours with help from Ally and submitted it to Portia at 9 AM.

"Good luck.." Ally whispered before going back to her job.

Sighing, Clark pushed the door to Portia's office open and there she was, fuming.

"Sit down, Clark."

He sat on the bright yellow chair and waited for Portia to speak.

Portia sighed. "This is terrible."

"I-"

"Horrible. Just horrible." She grumbled. "I know you're new, but this-" She sighed. "You can not possibly write about fashion like this!"

Clark honestly didn't know what he was supposed to write. He didn't know what he was doing in this town, in this company, with this job. He applied for an editor opening and this was not what he expected.

"God I'd-"

"Portia, what on earth is the meaning of this??!" Portia was cut off by a far more superior tone. Clark turned around to see who it was and his eyes widened.

So did that person's. Emma. Emma Fray. His Emma.

"Emma!" Portia stood from her leather chair. "That is our fashion show review for Monica Bank's new fashion line."

Emma had to snap out of her thoughts of the fact that Clark was there and focused back on Portia. "Yes. Well. I thought we fully agreed not to review that line."

"I thought we haven't reached an agreement, so I reviewed it ahead of time." Portia smiled innocently.

Emma closed her eyes and grit her teeth. "And where is the fundraising event article I asked for?"

Portia glanced at Clark. "See I had Clark over here write it, but he did poorly. So instead of giving you his ugly writing, I gave you Monica Bank's fashion show."

Emma sighed. "Portia, do you know why he did badly?"

Clark raised a brow at Emma's question.

"He's untalented, Emma. I was just going to fire him-"

"Because that fundraising event was supposed to be your job!" Emma raised her voice and even louder. "You are the chief editor! Celebrities know you because they've seen you on events and they know you represent CASSANDRA. They don't know him, so they couldn't communicate well with him! But no, you gave this job to the new guy, so you could write your own article for your sister's brand new clothing line. Don't fucking blame this on him. You did a sloppy, irresponsible job."

Portia could only stay silent and Clark had never seen Emma this angry before.

Emma sighed and she knew Portia would start crying soon. She was emotional like that. "Portia, you fix that article with him, alright? Then maybe we can talk about your sister's clothing line next week." Emma walked away before Portia broke into tears. She cast Clark an awkward look before leaving Portia's office.

Clark wasn't exactly sure what happened there, but then he got a message.

 

_Ring._

From: Em

'can we talk later?'

_Ring._

From: Em

'if the dinner still stands..?'

 

To: Em

'of course'

 

Emma read his message and sighed. Was he mad at her? Did she go too far with Portia? She finally had someone she loved back but then he had to see that side of her. The angry side. The bad person.


End file.
